Dusk Till Dawn
by romancefreak4ever
Summary: Dr. Facilier is a powerful vampire, wanting a beautiful bride to be by his side. And he found one in Ariel. But soon new surprises and family members will enter into the vampire couple's lives.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Original storyline belongs to Amymusicals on Youtube, who kindly granted me the permission to transform her video story into literature. See her video here**: watch?v=sl8xlotdjyM

* * *

Dusk Till Dawn:

A Disney Vampire Crossover

Prologue

Jim's heart pounded hard against his ribcage. His eyes darted from shadow to shadow, trying to see if he could spot the monster that was hunting him. Every creak of the floorboard, every slight bang of pipes caused him to jump and wave his gun in the direction of the sound. But nothing would be there. Shaking furiously, he tried finding his way out as he kept on the lookout. But all the doors were shut tight. The monster had trapped him inside. His limbs grew weak as he recognized this, but he kept himself upright and kept walking. There was no time to be faint. He had to find a way out. _Now._

Slowly, he made his way into another hallway, taking very, very slow steps at a time, his gun at the ready, his ears straining for the slightest sound. His eyes glanced all around, searching the eerie shadows, caused by the dull light bulbs, in fear the demon would come out of one of them…or worse, transform from a shadow to devil.

Suddenly, he heard a low hiss behind him. He whipped around saw the demon standing there, red eyes gleaming in the shadows. Shouting, he began to shoot, but the monster was too fast. It darted all the bullets and slammed hard into Jim, knocking him into the ground. And before Jim could let out another scream, it sank its razor sharp fangs into his throat.


	2. Chapter 1

Dusk Till Dawn

Chapter 1

Dr. Facilier chuckled as he flipped the boy's coin into his pocket and strolled down the street. A little souvenir from his little hunt. And quite the hunt it had been. The boy had given him a fair fight when he feasted on him. He gave him a good punch to the face when he paused to take a breath from feeding. It made him bleed, but that was perfectly fine. He healed, and it sure didn't stop him from finishing his meal.

Dr. Facilier was a very strange-looking vampire. He was very skinny to a point where he could squeeze through the tightest of spaces. His hands and feet seemed almost too big for his spindly arms and legs. His small vest, covered by his black jacket, showed his stomach. And, yet, despite his odd appearance, he had a smooth stride and style that made him, well,—there was no other word for it—_cool_. His face was very handsome. He had a mustache that went smoothly above his large lips that were often turned into a cocky smile. He had dark, wavy hair that was often hidden under his tall top hat, curiously embroidered with a skull and crossbones symbol and a luscious feather that drooped gracefully. And his sun-kissed dark skin contrasted beautifully with his bright eyes that glowed with a mysterious light.

Smiling at the thought of his hunt, Facilier licked his canines of the last of the blood that was left. Now that he had his dinner, the evening was still young. Hmmm, he thought. What shall I do to entertain myself?

But before he could make a decision, a flash of bright red caught his eye. He turned his head and gasped, awed by the sight.

There before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, dancing with a young black-haired man whom he judged was her fiancé by the rings on their fingers. She was shorter than he was. Her body had lovely curves like a small, smooth hour-glass. She had luscious red hair like blood that seemed to float in the air. Her beautiful face was heart-shaped and her skin was a smooth white satin like a moonstone rubbed smooth from the ocean waves. And her eyes…oh, those lovely eyes were the color of the sea at sunset.

Facilier touched his normally silent heart. He could feel it leap eagerly against his ribs. Never had it done this before when he beheld a lovely woman; the only times when it would pick up pace was when he was hunting. That was when he realized that this was no ordinary woman. She was his bride-to-be. He didn't have anyone to share eternity with. But at last, she has come. And he was going to waste no time to make her his.

Casually, he went to set up his station in the street close to his shop, patiently waiting for the couple to finish dancing. When the music stopped, she and her fiancé bowed to each other, smiling. Then they took each other's hands and began to wander around to the shops. Seeing his chance, Facilier gently nudged into the woman's mind, softly guiding her to look his way. Obeying unconsciously to his command, her eyes wandered around and they landed on Facilier. On cue, he smiled and waved at her. Smiling widely with interest, she took her boyfriend's hand and led him to his table. Facilier chuckled. What a curious young thing she was.

Now, he thought as the couple sat at his table, let the games begin.


End file.
